Itunes drabbles
by LiraWM
Summary: A 10-song drabble set. iTunes shuffle prompt. Expect pure randomness and fluffyness.


Reading LunarianPrincess drabbles I decided to do this myself, you know. Just to boost up my inspiration back.

This was the prompt used

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

-.-

**Let me blow ya mind - Gwen Stefani/Eve**

Helga thought it was pathetic and yet here she was, somehow Rondha had managed to drag her to that hellhole. She had to admit the music was enjoyable and the drinks smooth but does she really had to dance? Apparently it was expected since not only one guy had approached her and asked her out. Evidently she told them to hit the road. But as all her friends were picked she was left all by herself after half hour of being in there.

Taking one huge gulp of her vodka tonic she tossed the plastic cup to god knows where and decided to have some fun of herself. Thankfully the destiny favored her decision because in that moment the song changed to one she was all too familiar with it. Closing her eyes she started to wave her hips in a slow motion, raising her arms and swinging from one side to the other. Taking good care of emplacing her moves, making it attractive to anyone who paid attention to her direction.

It didn't take long before someone was behind her, this time she didn't mind. Instead she let the stranger enjoy her moves and at the same time enjoy his. It wasn't long before she felt his hands over her waist, pulling her softly against him. Enjoying the trill of the unknown she let him has his way with it. Pulling her head back her nose picked a scent she hadn't smelled in a long time. Oak spiced up with a light shade of sweat. Recognizing it instantly she turned her face to meet her stranger.

"Hey football-head"

-.-

**The Road To Sourceville - Don Davis (The Matrix Revolutions OST)**

"The hell?"

Arnold looked up to the owner of the voice, there she was Helga frowning and rolling her eyes.

"Why are we watching this again?"

Arnold looked at the dvd case on top of the table just in front of him.

"Dunno… thought it would be good. I mean… the last one was pretty epic"

She chuckled "You are a dork. You know right? I mean, Matrix Revolutions? Seriously?"

He smirked and nodded, he had to agree with her. It was geeky choice, but whatever that give him the perfect excuse to be with her, he didn't give a damn what movie was.

-.-

**Don't Get Lost In Heaven - Gorillaz**

Helga always thought that the best invention of the world was the iPod, screw world peace or chocolate. This was the shit. What better way to change the boring rides of the bus into a enjoyable experience. Whenever she could get away with it she plugged the item and placed the buds on her ears and let her mind drift into space. It was pure ecstasy. She felt free and at peace whenever she listened to the right track in the right moment, it was almost as if God had smiled at her and chose for her.

She loved her iPod more than anything, well… almost anything. She opened her right eye and ogled at the passenger next to her. She smiled warmly noticing that he was just as her, eyes closed and enjoying the beats of his own music collection. On his hands stood another iPod, just like hers but the case was blue. Pronouncing her smile she pulled out his left ear bud without permission and placed it on her right ear, he didn't do or say anything. Instead he raised the volume before pecking her on the right cheek.

-.-

**September 99 - Earth, Wind & Fire**

"What the-"

Helga looked up searching for the speakers; the tune was seriously out of place and all her classmates apparently silently agreed with her. Trying to figurate out if this was any gimmick of the student council but with no avail she decided to ignore it and just go with it. And just like she had lift a spell all her classmates started to dance, imitating no doubt their parents dance moves.

After a couple of seconds she was infected with the light beats and merry sentiment it transmitted. Before she could realize what was happening, everyone around her were dancing none stop to the cheery song. It didn't take long before the disco ball was pulled out and the lights change to multicolor ones.

Helga couldn't stop a laugh when she spotted Stinky and Sheena clearly on their field, dancing just like a couple of hippies pulled out of the 60's. She snickered when she spotted Gerald doing the finger up and down, as he acted suave in front of his girlfriend.

A hand gently pulled her by the waist, well knowing who it belonged to she smirked and let the stranger pull her to the center of the auditorium.

"You like it?"

She snickered.

"Are you kidding Arnold-o? Earth, Wind & Fire all the way baby"

-.-

**The Fight – Hey Arnold OST (This is the one played when Arnold and Curly are fighting in the episode of Carmen)**

"I just have one question"

Helga looked up.

"What?"

Arnold looked up with a raised eyebrow

"Why Curly? Seriously, from all our classmates you had to pick the freakiest?"

Helga barked in laughter.

"I knew it was a terrible idea to share that dream with you"

-.-

**In The Bed – Coraline Soundtrack **

"Another one"

"But I just told you two fairy tales"

"But I want another one"

Arnold smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, how about the story where daddy asked your mommy to be his wife?"

"Awww not that one Daddy"

"Why not?" A female voice interrupted them from the doorframe "I happen to like that one very much"

The woman walked to the bed where Arnold and the little girl were seated. Arnold looked up just for the right moment to be kissed on the forehead.

"Continue with the story, Foot-ball head"

Arnold chuckled.

"As you wish" he responded kissing her lips briefly.

"Ewww… that's gross" the toddler muttered crossing her arms and frowning disgusted.

-.-

**Bonus Win – Donkey Kong Country OST**

"In your face!"

Helga screamed as she jumped around the room with the Wii mote in her hands. Arnold just chuckled and shook his head. He had let her win of course, but some things were better left unsaid.

-.-

**The Garden Meeting – Memoirs of a Geisha OST**

Arnold thought he had never seen anything so beautiful yet so painful. He followed all her moves with scrutinizing eyes, perplex and marveled by her grace. Her performance spoke all the words the script lacked, and now that he was witnessing her expressions and carefully picked moves, he knew beyond doubt that this was clearly the masterpiece of her career.

She moved so gracefully and so elegantly that he found it difficult to picture that this girl held spit competitions with the guys (and won every time) and could easily devour an entire peperoni pizza and choke it down with a six-pack of beer.

And yet here she was waltzing in her humble yet perfect snowy outfit, dancing across the scenario on her delicate ballet shoes.

Cleary ballet did suit on her. He only hoped she thought the same about the ring he was carrying on his pocket.

-.-

**Intro – Limp Bizkit - Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water**

"Could you please turn it down a little Helga?"

"What? You don't like Limp Bizkit?"

"Not particularly"

Helga grinned as she did the opposite of what Arnold had requested. Arnold rolled his eyes, he knew it had been a bad idea to buy her that CD from the start. But he somehow found it hard to neglect her anything. Letting a big sigh escape his lips he failed to notice that she had closed the gap between them in the front seat of the Packard and pecked him on the right cheek. He smiled goofily. Yes, it was hard to neglect her anything when she did stuff like that.

-.-

**Song of Time – The Legend of Zelda Ocarine of Time**

Her ringtone filled the room as she excused herself from the room. Recognizing the tune, Arnold smiled broadly.

He had made the right choice of marrying her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** This is more difficult that it seems, most of the songs were one minute or shorter. Pure NIGHTMARE! But good exercise :) I have to admit


End file.
